


Happy Birthday, Doctor

by Badguy_x_Moores



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badguy_x_Moores/pseuds/Badguy_x_Moores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Doctor ha tenido muchos cumpleaños durante su larga vida, pues tiene ya más de dos mil años, juntando todas sus regeneraciones, pero siempre ha habido algo que ha sido constante durante todos sus años, lo que le ha dado su felicidad a pesar de todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Huevos, jamón y tocino

El pequeño señor de la casa se levantó sobre sus piecitos. Ese día lo tenía marcado en el calendario, un pequeño calendario lleno de dibujos raros, que sólo él comprendía. Se puso sus mullidas pantuflas y su ropa para la casa, corriendo luego a la gran cocina de la mansión de su familia, comenzando a preparar algo.

Días anteriores le había pedido al cocinero de la familia le enseñara a hacer huevo, jamón y tocino, siendo que ahora él mismo lo preparaba, pero no era para él aquella comida. Claro que no, aquello era una sorpresa para un amigo suyo, aunque debía apurarse a acabar.

Con cuidado lo guardo en un pocillo, cuando termino, teniendo una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro al ver todo acabado.

Esperaba que a su amigo le gustase aquel regalo, pensó con una sonrisa, mientras con cuidado se bajó del banquillo donde había estado cocinando, para comenzar a correr por la cocina con el plato de comida en las manos.

Salió por la puerta trasera y recorrió el campo de pasto rojo hasta un puentecillo bastante tétrico, y luego vio una choza pequeña al lado de un gran árbol. Bajo este vio a un niño sentado, jugando con sus pies, y a su lado un anciano vagabundo que hablaba quién sabe qué cosas.

No pudo evitar inflas sus mejillas al ver a su amigo con otra persona, pero su gesto serio se esfumo al ver como el rubio alzaba su vista, clavando aquellos ojos azulados en él, siendo que sonreía demasiado feliz y se despedía de aquel vagabundo, corriendo hacía donde su amigo con su túnica, algo raída y gastada, ondeando detrás de él.

— ¡Koschei! — Dijo alegre el pequeño niño al ver al moreno.

— ¡Theta! — Le grito sonriente y alzó su regalo para él. Su sonrisa resplandeció al ver el gesto de sorpresa del pequeño niño rubio, haciéndole sentir que había atinado con su regalo. — Feliz cumpleaños, Theta, te traje el desayuno, ¡jamón, huevo y tocino! — Exclamó sonriente.

— ¡Gracias Koschei! — Le dijo el pequeño rubio, abrazándolo con cuidado por el regalo que tenía el moreno.

Después de aquello ambos niños se sentaron bajo la sombra de aquellos hermosos arboles de hojas plateadas, sintiendo la roja hierba bajo ellos, siendo que Theta comía alegre el regalo que le había hecho su amigo.

No hacía mucho que se conocían y ya eran muy buenos amigos, siendo que contaban los días para ir a la academia juntos, pues eran de la misma edad. No podían esperar a transformarse en Time Lord a la par y formar parte de una tripulación en la misma Tardis, o quizás tener su propia Tardis, para dos pasajeros.

Siempre que pensaban eso, bromeaban sobre el asunto, diciendo quién sería el capitán y el primer oficial.

Aquel cumpleaños de Theta lo pasaron jugando en los jardines de la mansión de la casa de Koschei, sonriendo cual niños que eran, inocentes del mundo entero y del destino que se cernía sobre ellos.

**TBC.**


	2. Túnicas y guantes

Koshei, de ocho años de edad, se frotó fuertemente la cabeza en su habitación, en la Academia. Sus ojos oscuros se miraban cansados y tenía profundas ojeras bajo estos. Estiro las manitas para alcanzar un moño, y lo puso con cuidado sobre el paquete decorado con papel brilloso, siendo que las manos le temblaron un poco.

Desde que vio el vórtice del tiempo, se había sentido enfermo, mareado y le costaba dormir, pero no se quejaba. Le habían dicho que era normal aquello.

Con el paquete en brazos salió del lugar con pies siendo arrastrados, por lo cansado que se encontraba, y camino hasta la habitación del que era su mejor amigo desde hacía ya algunos años.

Golpeó con suavidad, únicamente para no ser mal educado, pues el rubio siempre le había dicho que podría entrar siempre a su cuarto.

La puerta se abrió y aquellos ojos azulados, aquellos ojos inocentes que no habían visto dentro del vórtice del tiempo — pues había salido corriendo de ahí —, se fijaron en él y brillaron de alegría, siendo que él pudo ver como el muchacho se estaba vistiendo, pues aún era temprano.

— Hola Koschei — Dijo con una amplia sonrisa, dejándolo entrar y cerrando la puerta, para luego abrazar a su amigo con fuerza. La verdad es que había estado preocupado por su amigo, pues desde que había visto en el vórtice se veía agotado.

— Te traje algo — Le dijo sin siquiera molestarse en saludarle.

Le mostro la caja decorada y la puso en el mueble a su lado, para que el chico rubio la tomara. No había podido evitar pensar, luego de ver en el vórtice del tiempo, que Theta era algo cobarde, pero nunca decía nada al respecto... pero era obvio, para todos, que su forma de ser para con el chico rubio se había modificado un poco desde ese día.

Era como si el hecho de que Theta hubiera salido corriendo de aquello, mientras él se quedó observándolo, realmente lo había molestado, como si el hecho de que el chico hubiera sido un cobarde lo molestaba más de lo que dejaba ver a simple vista... pero también era el factor que no había podido dormir bien.

— Gracias Koschei — Vio aquella dulce sonrisa que el chico siempre le mostraba, aquella que por alguna razón sólo le dedicaba a Koschei, pues era obvio para los que conocieran al niño rubio que nadie más le sonreía con tanta felicidad.

Theta comenzó a abrir su regalo curioso y con cuidado, puesto que suponía que Koschei se había tomado su tiempo.

Koshei no le respondió, se limitó a verlo abrir el regalo. Dentro estaba una túnica de la talla del chico rubio, que era un poco más bajo y delgado. También había un par de guantes de cuero, para las prácticas que solían tener en algunas Tardis o para cuando el invierno llegaba y pudiera abrigarse correctamente.

Vio como el chico le volvía a sonreír mientras lo abrazaba comenzando a decirle muchas gracias, para luego separarse de él, comenzando a probarse la túnica.

Koschei sabía que la familia del rubio era pobre, además de que veía como la madre del chico envejecía y Theta sólo le había dicho que su madre no podría regenerarse, suponiendo él que la mujer había gastado sus doce regeneraciones.

El chico de negro cabello sólo lo observo hacer, callado. Pudo ver uno que otro moretón en el brazo del chico, de donde lo tomaba con fuerza, y ladeo la cabeza mirando eso. ¿Los papás de Theta lo golpeaban?

— ¿Qué te paso en el brazo? — Le preguntó con la voz algo fría, seria, pero realmente no fue consciente de que uso aquel tono de voz. Para él, había sonado totalmente normal.

— Yo... — Vio como Theta bajaba la mirada, pareciendo algo nervioso. — Uno de los chicos de la academia me molesta por no haber mirado el vórtice, sólo es un brabucón — Le dijo como si nada, mirando algo curioso a Koschei por aquel tono que había utilizado, ese tono tan frio.

— ¿Quién? — Repitió con esa seriedad. No iba a soportar que se burlaran de él solo por huir — aunque una parte de sí mismo pensó que Theta se lo tenía bien merecido por cobarde —. Le tomo el brazo, mirándoselo, y saco del bolsillo la crema que solía cargar consigo para heridas posibles. No por nada era un niño precavido, y le unto un poco.

— Anzor... — Respondió cual niño regañado, pero le sonreía a Koschei, dejándolo hacer, mientras pensaba que Koschei siempre lo cuidaba, desde que eran niños y se habían conocido, mientras ambos vagaban en los campos rojos de Gallifrey, cuando ambos exploraban y fingían tener una Tardis con la cual tenían aventuras.

Si alguien le preguntaba a Theta que de verdad quería de cumpleaños, él diría que quería tener a su amigo Koschei siempre en su vida

— Ese tonto también te molesta a ti — No era pregunta, era afirmación, y bufó. — Vamos, vístete, iremos a desayunar y de ahí al Museo de Tardis, ¿te parece? Llegaron unos modelos nuevo tipo 40 que ya no están en funcionamiento, dicen que te dejan subir a una para conocerla por dentro, ¿te gustaría ir?

— Claro — Sonrió el rubio, para terminar de vestirse y luego tomar la mano de su amigo, como siempre solía hacer cada vez que salían juntos. A veces Theta era demasiado humano, por aquella sangre que corría en él. Finalmente ambos niños salieron de aquel cuarto rumbo a desayunar para luego ir a aquel museo.

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones:
> 
> — El cumpleaños del Doctor: Para nosotros el cumpleaños del Doctor es el 23 de Noviembre, ya que ese fue el día en que se estrenó la serie.


End file.
